conlangwikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Kilungia
Kilungia, Królestwo Kilungii ''(kil. Kí- rhông sajâjintū)- państwo położone w południowo-środkowym Esakarze, członek Unii Krajów Osonijskich od 1871 r. i od 1988 r. Południowoesakarskiej Wspólnoty Gospodarczej. Killungia to monarchia parlamentarna, kraj jest jednym z bogatszych krajów Esakaru i najbogatszym krajem osonijskim. Położenie Kilungia położona jest nad Morzem Południowym (''Kônguho, nazywanym tak przez ludy osonijskie, np. przez Higańczyków- Szmaragdowym), konkretie zaś nad jego częścią- Zatoką Naukenijską. Kraj, choć ma dość krótką linię brzegową - 95 km, posiada dość dobrze zagospodarowane tereny rekreacyjne, położone przy malowniczych klifach i wydmach. 59 % powierzchni kraju stanowią lasy, przeważnie mieszane i liściaste. Charakterystyczna jest dość wysoka jeziorność- 4,2 %. Największe jeziora to Kank, Tōpang, Jilai i Wa'arhâ, położone w południowej części kraju. Kilungia jest państwem w dużej mierze równinnym, jedynie na północnych obrzeżach dominują wyżyny- Sanni i Rumnā oraz płaskowyż Cholông. Często występują tam też dość głębokie wąwozy lessowe, porośnięte roślinnością w rodzaju makii i drzewami iglastymi, w odróżnieniu od reszty kraju. Główne równiny kraju to Równina Biała (Wekuji) i Osońska (Osōkuji). Ustrój Królestwo Kilungii to monarchia parlamentarna o parlamentarno-gabinetowym systemie rządów (premierem zostaje lider zwycięskiej partii, jest on odpowiedzialny przed parlamentem, szefa rządu powołuje król). Król (sajâ) teoretycznie ma prawo do zgłaszania projektów ustaw, dymisjonowania premiera, rozwiązywania parlamentu i zgłoszenia weta wobec ustaw. W praktyce jednak monarcha bardzo rzadko korzysta z tych prerogatyw, ostatni taki przypadek zdarzył się w 1974 r. Premier (maôwwu) wybierany jest w wyborach powszechnych, zostaje nim szef zwycięskiej partii lub kandydat przez nią wyznaczony. Powoływany jest przez króla, ma prawo do zgłaszania ustaw, prowadzi politykę wewnętrzną i zagraniczną kraju, formuje i zleca zadania Rządowi Jego Królewskiej Mości. Organem władzy ustawodawczej jest Zgromadzenie Narodowe (Takai Wuli). Dzieli się ono na dwie izby: Izbę Zwierzchnią (Ghatgi) i Narodową (Tasōgi). Ghatgi wywodzi się z dawnej rady królewskiej złożonej z arystokratów, urzędników i duchownych związanych z dworem. Obecnie przeważnie firmuje działania Izby Narodowej, jej zdanie liczy się tylko w czasie uchwalania budżetu na kolejny rok i wyboru sędziów Naczelnego Sądu Królewskiego i sądów prowincjonalnych. Izba Narodowa ma natomiast znacznie szersze kompetencje- w jej skład wchodzą demokratycznie wybierani parlamentarzyści, to od ich głosu zależy zarys każdej poprawki konstytucji, ostateczny kształt ustawy (choć Izba Zwierzchnia musi ją zatwierdzić, sama też może zgłaszać projekty ustaw) i skład sądów powszechnych oraz głosowanie nad wotum zaufania i nieufności dla premiera, rządu i poszczególnych ministrów. Wybory do Izby Narodowej odbywają się co 4 lata, są równe,tajne powszechne, proporcjonalne i bezpośrednie. Natomiast do Izby Zwierzchniej wybierani są przedstawiciele prowincji przez zgromadzenia prowincjonalne w głosowaniu jawnym, bezpośrednim i proporcjonalnym. Izba Narodowa liczy 410 członków, zaś Izba Zwierzchnia- 95. Jedenastu posłów-zwierzchników (ghatlas) to reprezentanci gubernatora prowincji, 22 to ich zastępcy, Pozostałych 62 deputowanych Ghatgi powołuje monarcha- 50 z nich to przedstawiciele organów administracji: 40- rządowej i 10- królewskiej, zaś 12 to dziedziczni zwierzchni (sahāt-''ghatlu'') posiadający stanowiska z racji obejmowania stanowisk na dworze królewskim, w tym Wysoki Radca ds. Ceremoniału (Tinsē wau Mamnisô) , odpowiedzialny za ceremonię otwarcia Zgromadzenia Narodowego, Izby Zwierzchniej, mowy tronowej i koronacji władcy, oraz Radca Koronny (Porhâltinsē) ''nadzorujący kontaktami dworu z obiema izbami i de iure administrujący Agencją Dworskich i Ziemskich Posiadłości Jego Królewskiej Mości (''Dânli sajâ mado bi Sēnnom uk Rai'tā Winshígh) i agencjami prasowymi dworu i poszczególnych posiadłości dworu. Historia Polityka Scena polityczna i historia ustroju Początkowo, w czasie kształtowania się państewek kilungijskich, władzę sprawowali przywódcy klanowi, zajmujący często pozycje gubernatorów w osadach obronnych tworzonych przez obronne federacje plemion kilungijskich. Początkowo struktura rodowa powodowała liczne zmiany na tronie- obalone zostały w ten sposób dynastie Meō i Chôi, preceder ten złamała dopiero dynastia Hi panująca od 12 do 567 r. w Królestwie Phô. Ona położyła podwaliny pod tradycję państwową i kulturę narodową. Dzieląc kraj na prowincje i mianując ich gubenratorami wiernych dworskich urzędników władcy mieli gwarancję ich wierności i posłuszeństwa. Dzięki tej polityce rozpadała się też dotychczasowa struktura rodowo-plemienna społeczeństwa i uniezależniała nadawanie stanowisk państwowych od układów z arystokracją, a umożliwiała awans zdolnym i przedsiębiorczym. Szlachta w okresie panowania dynastii Hi wciąż nie wykształciła własnego samorządu, a ich dążenie do jedności łatwo było pokrzyżować dworowi królewskiemu dzięki umiejętnej dyplomacji i wzajemnym powiązaniom. Za panowania najeźdźców, obcej dynastii Heligō pochodzenia osońskiego, wielu arystokratów pokornie poddało swe posiadłości nowym władcom. Nieliczni, występujący przeciwko najeźdźcom, zostali pozabawieni ziem, często skazywani na tortury i śmierć. Zagładzie uległa wówczas duża liczba elity gospodarczej i kulturalnej kraju. Kiepscy administratorzy nie byli sobie w stanie poradić z licznymi chłopskimi buntami. Rządzący podzielili społeczeństwo na grupę panów, dosł. "zza stepu" (kémdchi'') i grupę poddanych najeźdźcom, weddâga - dosł. "sługów", "pariasów", do której należało ponad 90% mieszkanćów kraju, od chłopów przez rzemieślników, mieszczańskie elity po zbuntowanych przeciwko władzom rodzimych możnych. Wielkie rozwarstwienie społeczne i kryzys gospodarczy przyczyniły się do buntu ludowego, który wykorzystali arystokraci. Krótko panująca dynastia Heminh i potem, dynastia Gātâ, scentralizowały kraj i rugowały wszelkie objawy partykularyzmu, lecz dzięki mnogości konfilktów rodzinnych wielu przedsiębiorczych arystokratów zdażyło zodbyć wpływy na prowincji i wykorzystać słabość rodzu panującego, co uwidoczniło się w czasie rządów "dworu kanclerskiego" i jego konfliktu z "dworem południowym". Mimo przywrócenia stabilności, kraj wciąż jątrzyły konflikty wewnętrzne i nie udało się przywrócić spokoju- wielu możnych po ataku nomadów z Północy - zwłaszcza imperium rewahijskiego, znów oddało się w ręce wroga. Słabość władzy monarszej została przez to doskonale uwidoczniona. Nowi władcy rządzili okrutnie, lecz przez własne spory "imporotowane" z północy, nie mogli zapanować nad całym krajem. Drobni posiadacze, stworzywszy reprezentację rodów w ligach wojennych (''dēnggarhi), zdołali umocnić swą pozycję i po obaleniu najeźdźców być źródłem nacisku na monarchę. Wasalne wobec Rewahijczyków księstwa, jak Gāed'pâ były tworzone z nadania władcy i przyznawane wiernym arystokratom, co dawało gwarancję wierności. Wówczas na siłę wyrastali przywódcy mający odegrać ważną rolę w samoobronie Kilungijczyków przed rabunkami i podjazdami okupantów i pobieraniem ogromnych danin. Z czasem jednak przywódcy plemienni oderwali się od głównego pnia i zaczęli ulegać wpływom kultury kilungijskiej, co pozwoliło na złagodzenie polityki wobec ludności i zniesienie w 1255 r. podziału narodu na dwie "kasty", co umożliwił separatystyczny wobec nominalnych władców rewahijskich "dwór zachodni". Powstanie narodowe w 1322 r. pod wodzą wojskowego Sunō Weênā, syna pasterza, umożliwiło całkowite wyzwolenie kraju i awans niektórych grup społecznych. Pokonując zbrojną opozycję plemienną, wojskową i arystokratyczą ów przywódca zjednoczył wokół siebie cały naród i ogłosił powstanie wolnego i niepodległego państwa- najpierw Księstwa, a od 1323 r. Królestwa Kilungii. Mimo prób centralizacji, rozbicie i długotrwała okupacja silnie wpłynęły na stosunki społeczne i młoda monarchia nie od razu poradziła sobie z administrowaniem kraju jedynie przez królewski aparat biurokratyczny. Król Sunō, założyciel dynastii, musiał pójść na ustępstwa wobec szlachty i opierając się na drobniejszych posiadaczach, stworzyć podwaliny parlamentu- Radę Królewską (Sajâturhi''). Kolejni władcy nie radzili sobie już z tym organem, mającym być jedynie narzędziem króla, które trawiły korupcja i nepotyzm. Charakterystyczne było kupowanie głosów. Nacisk szlachty powodował ograniczanie władzy królewskiej i przyzwolenie na panoszenie się różnorakich patologii, a oburzenie ludu było kierowane w stronę teoretycznie nieograniczonego monarchy. W 1414 r. wybuchło powstanie pięciu storczyków (kô â sōgi), w wyniku którego w 1437 r. władzę przejął przywódca rebelii z rodu Rheng, Segâ. Ogłosił się królem, a w 1437 r. ogłosił zmianę nazwy dynastii na Kí (nieprzetłumaczalny szeroki termin, oznaczający od ducha wspólnoty i narodu po stan, esencję). W końcu XV w. opozycja rodów doprowadziłą do obalenia dynastii i chaosu w państwie. Krótkotrwale przywrócono dawne stanowiska i ograniczono znacznie kompetencje królewskie. W 1515 r. dzięki wojnie domowej między rodami Pī i Ghū, władzę przejął książę z dynastii Kí, Wông. Zainicjował wiele reform wewnętrznych, które utrzymały się niemal do II poł. XIX wieku: zreorganizował podział administracyjny, opierając się na urzędnikach cywilnych i osłabiając przez to systeum klanowo-arystokratyczny, przydzielając prowincje i urzędy w Radzie Królewskiej ludziom niezwiązanym z dotychczasowymi stronnictwami arystokratycznymi. Tarcia między wpływami szlachty i dworu doprowadziły do wojny domowej w latach 1685-1689. Słabnąca gospodarka i niewymienialność elit doprowadziły do, tak jak w całej środkowej i części wschodniej Esakaru, ruchów polityczno-społecznych o charakterze antyfeudalnym i demokratycznym. Zaczęło się to już za panowania króla Tenima Rhuánty X. Na dobre jednak zmiany zaczęły się za panowania króla Kenagha, którego pierwsze panowanie w latach 1801- 1817 zostało przerwane klęską Cesarstwa Laudonii, którego Kilungia stała się sojusznikiem w czasie wojen taidanijskich. Wówczas wprowadzono rewolucyjne zmiany na skalę całego kraju- powołano niezależne sądownictwo, policję i gwardię narodową, zniesiono cenzurę, zakazano tortur, ograniczono wszechwładzę rodów arystokratycznych, opierając się na mieszczaństwie i centrowych demokratach. Powołano do życia do dziś istniejącą Izbę Zwierzchnią (1802 r.) i Izbę Narodową (1805 r.), wcześniej jako Organ Ludowy Jego Królewskiej Mości (Dânli sajâ Taka'nghu ). Mimo oporu wielu grup młody król niewzruszenie przeprowadzał reformy. W 1803 r. zniesiono poddaństwo, a rok później pańszczyznę. W 1806 r. zaś niektóre ziemie należące do arystokracji i Kościoła osonijskiego , jak i narodowego, oddano w dzierżawę, a w 1810 r. sprzedano najuboższym chłopom i weteranom wojennym. Rozpoczęto narodowy program tworzenia szpitali, przytułków, schronisk i domów starców, upowszechniano nowoczesne metody leczenia, chwilowo zakazano działalności znachorskiej, wywłaszczono z odszkodowaniami dawnych popleczników obozu feudalnego, którzy potem przeszli na stronę liberałów. Ku niedowierzaniu wyższej szlachty w 1805 r. przeprowadzono pierwsze wybory do Izby Narodowej, a w 1806 r. zniesiono cenzus majątkowy. W 1815 r. zaś przyznano prawa wyborcze kobietom powyżej 20 roku życia. W 1812 r. zakazano pracy nieletnich, wszczęto program budownictwa socjalnego, rozbudowy armii, walki z nędzą, korupcją i lichwą, zezwolono na powrót mniejszości katolickiej z Naukenii. Po przegranej Laudonii i abdykacji cesarza Taidāna Augŏre-Saná, poddała się wkrótce i Kilungia. Króla Kenagha wtrącono do aresztu i torturowano, podobnie ja wielu innych jego zwolenników, od chłopów po arystokrację, wielu też stracono. Przez cały czas prześladowano opozycję, powrócono do tortur, terroru i zamordyzmu. Porządku po kongresie osonijskim pilnowały władze Kaldenów i Patriarchatu. Zlikwidowano wszystkie dotąd powołane instytucje, nawet Izbę Zwierzchnią, a powołano Radę Królewską o ograniczonych prerogatywach. Wskutek działalności zbrojnej opozycji, kryzysu gospodarczego i sporu na szczycie władzy między monarchą, a aparatem terroru reprezentowanym przez policję i wojska osońskie, wybuchła rewolta, a wkrótce rozszerzyła się na resztę Osońszczyzny. Obalono króla Dāirowa, a tron przywrócono prawowitemu władcy, Kenaghowi,który po ucieczce z aresztu w 1822 i potem 1829 r. i czasie walki w partyzantce znów rozpoczął reformy wewnętrzne. Teraz przed nowym rządem czekało niezmiernie trudne zadanie nie tylko naprawy, ale i odbudowy państwa. Przywracając zlikwidowane wcześniej instytucje, dano więcej wolności niż przedtem, włączając do procesu odbudowy kraju cały naród. Wybory miały się odbywać co 4 lata, miano wybierać prócz premiera, także szefów administracji lokalnej i rad miejskich i wiejskich, zwiększono także samorządność regionów. Wówczas powstały pierwsze stronnictwa polityczne: liberałowie, ultrademokraci, ultramonarchiści, populiści (socjaliści), nacjonaliści i marginalni tradycjonaliści (stronnictwo Kewdhâ, nawiązujące do przeszłośći i postulujące przywrócenie tradycyjnego animizmu). Kenagh i jego rząd, jak i późniejsi władcy, stawiali także na ekologizm i ograniczenie przemysłu ciężkiego. Zyskując dostęp do morza starano się budować flotę wojenną, ale i rybacką, wspierając lokalną ludność. Od drugiej połowy XIX w. prym w polityce krajowej wiedli liberałowie, którzy stawali na czele rządu w latach 1830-1844, 1845-1851, 1852-1854, 1856-1869, 1872-1885 i 1889-1900. Dopiero w końcówce XIX w. zaczęli przejmować władzę umiarkowani socjaliści, zmarginalizowało się natomiast znaczenie ultramonarchistów, z których najskrajniejsi całkowicie nie akceptowali skutków osonijskiej wiosny z 1830 r. i kontestowali prawo do tronu Kenagha i jego następców. Ich głos jednak osłabiał się w miarę zmniejszania się kompetencji króla i scedowania obowiązków na Izbę Zwierzchnią, a od wydania patentu lipcowego 1885 r., także i na Izbę Narodową. Dzięki połączonym staraniom populistów, nacjonalistów i Kewdhâ, w 1899 r. przegłosowano w obu Izbach ustawę o tolerancji dla dawnych wiar (Kamghlé-''chriwi''-''sō''), sankcjonującej istnienie kilungiskiego neopogaństwa. Przeciw tylu radykalnym zmianom byli konserwatyści, pogodzeni ze skutkami reform Kenagha, ale próbujący ratować, co tylko się da, z dawnego porządku. Próbowali oni doprowadzić do przewrotu, tzw. zamachu piątego czerwca (''tankgulmā-''kukm''), lecz poza kilkoma dużymi manifestacjami i nieudanym wysadzeniem pomnika ministra Kenagha, Chadona Gômgi, nie udało się nawet zbuntować oddziału policji, a co dopiero wojska i urzędników. W pierwszej dekadzie XX w. trwała polityczna walka wśród liberałów, a gdy władzę w partii przejęła frakcja "sokołów" (msathi), bez trudu wygrali wybory w 1914 r., odbierając rządzącym 14 lat socjalistom i ich przybudówkom (Partia Ludowo-Regionalna; 1907-1910). Zastali oni gospodarkę w stanie co najmniej zaniedbanym- państwo fundując programy socjalne dla mas ludności, zadłużało się, tymczasem bogacące się warstwy rządzące żyły w luksusie.Widoczne było coraz większe rozwarstwienie społeczne. Nowy rząd starał się temu zaradzić, wprowadzają programy aktywizacji zawodowej , a budżet ratować poprzez ściągalność podatków i likwidację lichwy i spekulacji. Rząd od lat 20. zaangażował się też w spór w Zatoce Naukenijskiej o odkryte tam w końcu XIX w. surowce,głównie z Naukenią. Przy arbitrażu Higanii i Orokii rozdzielono obszary eksploatacji, głównie ropy naftowej i magnetytu. W 1932 r. otwarto giełdę w stolicy, potem też w kilku innych miejscowościach. Państwo inwestowało też w kopalnie i flotę, zapraszano zagranicznych ekspertów i inwestorów, rozwijano górnictwo, cukrownictwo i przemysł drzewny. Kraj wkrótce sam wykształcił elity naukowe. Dzięki wielu reformom gospodarka Kilungii wystrzeliła w górę i notowała dobre wyniki aż do końca lat 40. Wtedy to, w 1948 r., nastąpił krach na giełdach esakarskich wskutek pęknięcia baniek spekulacyjnych, w samej Kilungii do kryzysu przyczynił się także upadek firm bezpośrednio powiązanych z rządem i , co za tym idzie, wskutek nieprzemyślanych działań rządu, uzależnionych od nich spółek skarbu państwa. Wskutek kryzysu władzę przejęłą socjaldemokratyczna opozycja w postaci Partii Wspólnotowej (Kuchgômok'' ). Po pięcioletnich rządach oddali władzę liberałom, by ponownie ją objąć w 1958 r. i 1962 r. Od tego czasu lewica się zmarginalizowała, a kolejne wybory wygrało lewe skrzydło liberałów- Stronnictwo Demokratyczne (Tasōwae-chuk). Partia Liberalna i SD wymieniali się na stanowiskach średnio co 4 lata - SD rządziło w latach 1962-1968, 1971-1978, 1982-1986, 1990-1994, 1997-1999 i 2002-2005,PL zaś- 1968-'71, 1978-'82, 1986-'1990, 1994-'97, 1999-2002 i 2005-2009. W 2009 r. wybory wygrała partia Młoda Demokracja (Kiní'g Tasōwae), która współtworzyła rząd z Blokiem Narodowym (Tasōdgâl) w latach 2009-2013, a samodzielnie rządziła w l. 2013-2014. Po aferze korupcyjnej z udziałem wiceministra kultury, rząd podał się dymisji, a od 2014 r. rządzi Partia Demokratyczno- Wolnościowa (Tasō-''ubuwe''-''gômok''), która realizuje program o charakterze wolnorynkowo-chadeckim. Liczy ona 229 parlametarzystów. Oprócz tego w Izbie Narodowej są: Partia Liberalna (125), Partia Wspólnotowa (41), Blok Narodowy (5) , Stronnictwo Demokratyczne (5), Stronnictwo Narodowo-Sajanistyczne- Wspólnota Kewdhâ (4), jedna parlamentarzystka z pozaparlamentarnego Koła Narodowo-kilungijskiego "Włócznia" (Setghi), dr Snâgi Jkēlde. Mimo różnych zawirowań i częstych u progu i na początku XXI w. zmian rządów, Kilungia może się pochwalić jedną z najsprawniej funkcjonujących demokracji i najbardziej rozwiniętych gospodarek Esakaru. Kraj łączy w polityce krajowej i zagranicznej dziedzictwo historii z nowoczesnością i integracją z krajami osonijskimi z własną tożsamością kulturowo-etniczną. Polityka zagraniczna Prócz tradycyjnych kierunków polityki zagranicznej: państw osonijskich, krajów południowego wybrzeża (zwłaszcza Naukenii i Higanii), Orokii, Rodanii i Haobanii, Kilungia obecnie otwiera się na rynki zachodnioesakarskie, zwłaszcza garnezyjski. Kilungijskie firmy licznie inwestują także w Dahenie, zwłaszcza w Marupalii i Dahanii. Kraj utrzymuje także w gotowości sił stabilizacyjne, stacjonowały one w latach 1966-1972 i 1979-1994 w Garnezji, w l. 1980-'85 w Nokonii, zaś w 1982 i 1991-1997 w Republice Inká. Kilungia stawia zarówno na umiarkowaną integrację w Unii Krajów Osonijskich (kil. Osō'on'tangh- rhwāti) ,w której jest aktywnym członkiem od 1871 r., jak i na stabilny rozwój we współpracy z państwami regionu (członek Południowoesakarskiej Wspólnoty Gospodarczej- ''Tunnaskāgā'' ''Uuwukkuch od 1988 r.), m.in. poprzez kolektywne i w miarę ekologiczne wydobycie surowców w Zatoce Naukenijskiej i przemyślane korzystanie z łowisk. Niemal do końca XX w. widoczne były spięcia z Osonią, zwłaszcza w latach 50. i 60., gdy po obaleniu cesarstwa w Osonii, rząd kilungiski udzielił schronienia zwolennikom monarchii, a nowe władze osońskie zażądały wydania "zbiegów". Żądań tych nie spełniła Kilungia, nawet po groźbie użycia siły przez wywiad osoński. Ostatecznie władza w Osonii zmieniła się w 1967 r. i relacje obu krajów znacząco się poprawiły, co trwa do dziś. Gospodarka Kilungia należy do najbogatszych krajów Esakaru i pomimo niezbyt dużego wzrostu w ostatnich latach, gospodarkę kraju cechuje dynamika i nowoczesność. PKB per capita kraju na rok 2017 wyniosło w przybliżeniu 38 520 USD. Roczne obroty handlowe kraju wynoszą około 450 miliardów USD, z czego 30% przypada na handel z krajami osonijskimi wewnątrz strefy wspólnego rynku Unii Państw Osonijskich, 25 % na handel z krajami wschodniego i południowo-wschodniego Esakaru, 15% na handel z zachodnim i północnym Esakarem, głównie Garnezją, Haobanią i Kurumią, zaś pozostałe 30 % przypada na Dahen i resztę świata, w przeważającej części wschodnią półkulę. Handel zagraniczny Ważną rolę w zagranicznym eksporcie towarów pełni elektronika oraz przemysł biochemiczny, optyczny i farmaceutyczny. Kilungia jest także ważnym dostawcą rzadkich surowców wydobywanych w Zatoce Naukenijskiej z dna morskiego, jak srebro, magnetyty, ale także soli jadalnej,kobaltu, telluru i wapieni. W ostatnich latach jeiotechdnak podwodną eksploatację ograniczono w celu ochrony raf i łowisk. Kraj jest czołowym w południowym Esakarze producentem papieru drzewnego. Do lat 90., głównie do Maurozji, Sagelii oraz północnego Esakaru, zwłaszcza Lubii i Inki licznie eksportowano samochody, jednak znaczenie przemysłu motoryzacyjnego spadło w końcówce ubiegłego stulecia, spowodowane przeniesieniem się wielu firm do krajów rozwijających się. Od około 2015 r. rząd stara się temu zaradzić, wspierając rodzime firmy i podnosząc ulgi podatkowe. Kilungia ogranicza eksport surowców strategicznych, jak ropa naftowa i gaz ziemny, równocześnie jednak stopniowo rezygnując z ich udziału w sektorze energetycznym z 80% w 1970 r. do 19% w 2015 r. na rzecz energii wodnej, słonecznej i wiatrowej. Kraj posiada także, zwłaszcza w południowej części, bogate, choć już wyczerpujące się złoża złota , srebra, cyny i siarki. Kilungia natomiast importuje : owoce morza z Rodanii, Nobonii, Naukenii i Higanii,; z Osonii, Maurozji, Laudonii i Kurumii bydło i trzodę chlewną, maszyny rolnicze, wyroby metalurgiczne z południowo-zachodniego Esakaru, a także różnorodne wyroby przemysłu chemicznego z Mokamii i Orokii. Obroty z sąsiadami z Unii Krajów Osońskich w latach 2014-2017 zmniejszyły się o 20 mld USD, zaś o 10,5 mld zwiększyła wymiana z wschodnim wybrzeżem Esakaru i Dahenem. Kilungia z racji dogodnego położenia w centralnej części południowego wybrzeża kontynentu jest swego rodzaju łącznikiem między częścią zachodnią Esakaru- krajami tarajskimi, Wielkim Stepem i obszarem osonijskim, a wschodnią- zdominowaną przez konglomerat wpływów cywilizacji mianijskiej, rewahijskej, padarskiej i higańskiej. Nie bez przyczyny nazywa się Kilungię często "osońskim outsiderem ze wschodnim refleksem w oku". Przemysł W Kilungii najpopularniejszymi gałęziami przemysłu są przemysł chemiczny,elektromaszynowy, przetwórczy i spożywczy, koncentrujący się głównie na produkcji mięsa wołowego i eksporcie płodów rolnych, odradza się przemysł samochodowy i rafineryjny. Kraj rozwija biotechnologię w celu zwiększenia wydajności rolnictwa, wedle rządowego planu na lata 2015-2025 państwo stawiać będzie jednak raczej na biotechnologię tradycyjną. Dotowane z rządu są tradycyjne piekarnie, mleczarnie, gorzelnie i młyny, jednocześnie rozwijane są przedsiębiorstwa o charakterze mieszanym- rolniczo-przemysłowym. W związku z powolnym wygaszaniem kopalni i w ogóle przemysłu wydobywczego, promowane jest wyważone zastępowanie surowców energetycznych odnawialnymi. Natomiast eksport wyrobów przemysłu elekektromaszynowego do krajów osonijskich wzrósł od 2014 do 2017 r. o 41% , zaś wyrobów spożywczych do Taozanii o 40 %. Przemysł zbrojeniowy od podpisania porozumienia o granicy na Zatoce i o zachodnich granicach w 2000 r. nieco się skurczył, choć nadal jest rozwijany, w 2017 r. stanowił 4% całego przemysłu krajowego, co jest wzrostem w porównaniu do lat poprzednich. Rolnictwo Jest ono ważnym , choć ze stopniowo tracącym znaczenie działem gospodarki, stanowi ok. 5,4%, choć jeszcze w 2000 r. stanowiło 9 %. Podstawowy dział rolnictwa stanowi uprawa zbóż, zwłaszcza jęczmienia i kai i sadownictwo. Kilungia w 2017 roku wyprodukowała około 2 mln t dakó, oraz 0.6 mln owoców kai. Hodowla bydłą i trzody chlewnej nie zaspokaja potrzeb kraju, w związku czym istnieje potrzeba importowania ich z zagranicy, zwłaszcza bydła z Taozanii i Higanii i trzody chlewnej z Osonii i Gudalu. Prężnie rozwinięta jest natomiast hodowla drobiu i koni, organizowane są targi koni krwi kilungijskiej, skarb państwa czerpie roczne dochody bliskie 20 mln ūrghuków ze sprzedaży koni wyścigowych. Rozwój samopomocy rybackiej i inwestowanie w nabrzeże pozwala na lepsze i bezpieczniejsze dla ekosystemu Zatoki Naukenijskiej eksploatowanie wód wyłącznej strefy ekonomicznej Kilungii i pozyskiwanie ryb i skorupiaków na rynek krajowy i eksport na zagraniczny (zwłaszcza osonijskie). Usługi W od lat 70. XX wieku coraz bardziej zyskującym na znaczeniu w kilungijskiej gospodarce dziale usług pracuje ( w stanie na rok 2018) 34 772 250 osób, tj. blisko 57% ludności kraju, liczba ta zwiększała się z 4 mln w 1950 r., 7 mln w 1980 r., 16 mln w 1995 i 30,5 mln w 2007 r. Głównymi działami usług są branża telekomunikacyjna, transportowa oraz zyskująca na popularności turystyczna, ale także finansowa, zwłaszcza obrót nieruchomościami, usługi kredytowe, pośrednictwo i doradztwo inwestycyjne. Aż 24 % finansowanych przez rząd badań naukowych stanowią badania nad biotechnologiami i surowcami odnawialnymi, rząd zmniejsza natomiast od 2015 r. udziały w budowie autostrad i dróg lokalnych, będąc jedynie pośrednikiem, prywatyzowana jest kolej i transport autobusowy. Wprowadzane są na rynek, głównie dzięki testom ośrodków uniwrsyteckich, samochody elektryczne, a także samoloty wykorzystujące biopaliwo. W Kilungii rozwijają się również wspomniane usługi turystyczne, równomiernie w całym kraju powstają hotele, restauracje, schroniska i pola campingowe, oferujące wypoczynek i wyżywienie, zwłaszcza tego typu infrastrukturę rozwija się na wybrzeżu morskim i w regionach Tanrhi, Mopi, Sâchna i stołecznym Pôsū. Transport Transport drogowy W Kilungii istnieje dość dobrze rozwinięta sieć dróg- 95 tys. km, z czego 77 % jest utwardzona.W 2017 r. oddano do użytku 81 km autostrad i dróg szybkiego ruchu, w kraju istnieją dwie główne autostrady (wybudowane w latach 40. i 50. XX w.- "Północ-Południe' (Châmpalthi) i "Wrota Wybrzeża" (Tayaklamnā''), oprócz tego jest łącznie 745 km autostrad i dróg ekspresowych. '''Transport kolejowy Dobrze zorganizowany jest łączący większośc miast transport kolejowy,linie kolejowe liczą razem około 4,7 tys. km ,stolice regionów łączy prócz zwykłej, także kolej magnetyczna. Transport lotniczy Na terenie Kilungii istnieje sześć portów lotniczych obsługujących połączenia międzynarodowe i dwadzieścia połączenia krajowe i regionalne, w wykorzystaniu linii lotniczych , zarówno narodowych LAKirhong, jak i prywatnych, najczęściej są wykorzystywane samoloty produkcji kilungijskiej marki Mothi ("Świetlisty ptak"), ale i osońskiej, maurozyjskiej, higańskiej, czy rodańskiej. Pierwsze lotnisko w kraju wybudowano w 1930 r. nieopodal Thâmi na północnym wschodzie Kilungii. Publiczny transport zbiorowy Najbardziej rozwinięty spośród tego rodzaju transportu jest transport tramwajowy, obecny we wszystkich miastach regionalnych i w piętnastu pozostałych, coraz popualrniejszy staje się także miejski transport indywidualny, np. obecne w Kirhi i Pôsū, w postaci kilku lub kilkunastoosobowych samosterownych kabin napędzanych panelami słonecznymi lub energią z elektrowni wodnych, istnieje w wersji poruszającej się po specjalnie wyznaczonych pasach, ale też są jednostki przystosowane do kursowania po liniach kolejowych, także w obrębie metra, a w 2017 r. otwarto połączenie umożliwiące poruszanie się po jeziorze Kank. Metro istnieje w sześciu miastach prowincjonalnych, przy czym najbardziej rozbudowana jest sieć w Takāmie. Pierwsze metro wybudowano tam w Kilungii właśnie w tym mieście w 1905 r. Istniejące rozwiązania odciążają transport samochodowy i kolejowy, od 2012 r. testuje się w stolicy i Kanktami zastąpienie pociągów towarowych i ciężarówek powyżej transportujących towar powyżej określonej wagi kursującymi na specjalnych liniach pojazdami kurierskimi, postulowane jest nawet całkowite zastąpienie tego typu przewozu towarów pojazdami nowej generacji, co jednak niejednokrotnie wywołuje protesty firm przewozowych i ich pracowników. Niemniej jednak ustawą z 2016 r. nakazano, by w miarę możliwości większość z przewozu potencjalnie niebezpiecznych dla środowiska substancji typu produkty rafinacji ropy naftowej, czy gaz ziemny odbywała się drogą podziemną i specjalnie wyznaczonymi pasami, co angażuje w proces transportu wyżej wymienione samosterowne jednostki. Od 2017 r. rozpoczęto prace nad stworzeniem floty latających amfibii, pozwalających na lądowanie na wodzie, początkowo jako pojazdy testowe. Żródła rządowe podają, że pierwszy pojazd z serii, Murhni-01 ("Ibis") ma zostać ukończony do 2020 r., zaś do publicznego użytku pojazdy te mają być oddane do 2030 r. Powoli w kraju odchodzi się od transportu towarów przez samochody napędzane benzyną, zastępując je transportem przez kolej naziemną, metro pozamiejskie kursujące jednak obecnie tylko między regionem stołecznym, a Mopi, a także transportem lotniczym. Autobusy tracą na popularności na rzecz tramwajów i pociągów międzymiastowych, choć powszechne są dalej w obszarach mniej skomunikowanych, zwłaszcza na północnym wschodzie. Obecnie około 55 % autobusów wchodzących w skład Państwowych Zakładów Transportu (Tanghla biwátkamaji) jest napędzanych energią elektryczną. Transport wodny Kilungia posiada nowoczese promy pasażerskie kursujące wzdłuż wybrzeża, kanałów Aki i Mâherh i parostatki oraz promy pływające po większych jeziorach kraju. Podział administracyjny Kilungia jest państwem unitarnym z silną rolą samorządu terytorialnego. Kraj jest podzielony na prowincje (tathu), które dzielą się na powiaty (una), zaś te na gminy (kârhu). Na czele każdej tathu ''stoi prefekt (''namabô), wybierany co 4 lata w wyborach samorządowych i zatwierdzany przez rząd. Wyjątkiem jest jedynie prefekt regionu stołecznego, odgórnie powoływany przez premiera. Na czele powiatu stoi starosta, również wybierany w wyborach lokalnych- unamirhi, zaś gminy- wójt- ayosáng. Władzami wykonawczymi w powiatach są zgromadzenia (mūsan), wybierające m.in. szefów lokalnych służb i decydujące o kształcie budżetu, zaś w gminach rady (héle), którym przewodniczą wójtowie. Fauna i flora Na terenie Kilungii występują zwierzęta typowe dla strefy umiarkowanej ciepłej- świat ssaków reprezentują liczne jeleniowate, żbiki i rysie, odradzająca się populacja wilków, a także tury i niezwykle rzadkie, spokrewnione z hipopotamami yanathi naukenijskie. Z mniejszych ssaków możnaby wymienić piżmaki, kuny, nornice, ryjówki i zające. W rejonach górskich i wyżynnych można spotkać muflony i koziorożce. Państwową ochroną objęte są występujące w Zatoce Naukenijskiej foki, morświny, delfiny i wydry. Wśród ptaków zauważalne są zwłaszcza ptaki wodne, jak czaple i łabędzie z racji dużej jeziorności kraju, ponadto żyją tu zagrożone gatunki zimorodków, czy sów, a na Wyżynie Rumnā- orły osońskie i góropatwy. W Kilungii w 2016 r. Ministerstwo Środowiska ogłosiło wszystkie 24 rodzaje gadów Kilungii podlegającymi ochronie. Są wśród nich np. węże zbożowe, boa higańskie, wodne żółwie i różne gatunki gekonów. Podobnej ochronie podlega większość płazów, jak żaby, ropuchy, traszki i rzekotki. W Kilungii żyje 145 gatunków ryb. 24 z nich to ryby słodkowodne. W jeziorach i rzekach spotkać można szczupaki, okonie, płocie czy sumy, a także jeziorne barakudy i piranie navithu. W morskich wodach terytorialnych żyją m.in. chronione gatunki rekinów i płaszczek, a także chociażby obficie poławiane śledzie i dorsze. Spośród bezkręgowców wyróżnić można modliszki, tarantule i pasikoniki, a także liczne gatunki motyli i chrząszczy z rodziny kruszycowatych i kózkowatych. Ochrona środowiska W Kilungii jest 11 parków narodowych i 241 rezerwatów przyrody, z czego 121 to zwierzęce, 34 to roślinne, a 86 chroni zarówno faunę, jak i florę tych miejsc. Obecność licznych obszarów chronionych często uniemożliwia przeprowadzanie takich inwestycji, jak budowa infrastruktury transportowej , zarówno wodnej, jak i lądowej, co doprowadziło do stworzenia w 2014 r,. tzw. "miejsc połowicznej ochrony " (damkoth-s''ânk), w których panuje mieszany system udziałów- po części władz parku reprezentujących państwo, a po części inwestorów, co jednak częstokroć budzi protesty ekologów. Czasem stosuje się takie nowatorskie rozwiązania, jak "autostrady" dla objętych ochroną gatunków płazów, czy gadów, a także buduje się obwodnice otaczające obszar parków. By nie zanieczyszczać powietrza, parki wprowadzają często do służby pojazdy napędzane ciekłym azotem lub energią elektryczną czy z kolektorów słonecznych. W kraju promowana jest polityka oparcia się na źródłach odnawialnych, jak energia wiatrowa, wodna czy słoneczna. Istnieje 20 elektrowni wodnych, a firmy i prywatne domy coraz częściej wykorzystują jako źródło energii wiatr i światło słoneczne, a także ciepło wód geotermalnych, zwłaszcza na północy kraju. Wszystkie budynki rządowe w stolicy od 2012 r., a także władz rządowych i samorządowych w stolicach prowincji od 2015 r. są wyposażaone w kolektory słoneczne. Od 2016 r. trwa kampania zniechęcająca do używania paliw kopalnych jako napędu pojazdów poprzez np. obniżanie podatków dla firm stosujących "zieloną" energię i kilkuletnie znoszenie podatków za posiadanie auta czy obniżkę ratalnych opłat leasingowych. Demografia Narodowy Instytut Statystyczny (''Takai Kwairhân Milghu) w szacunkach z 2018 r. określił całkowitą liczbę ludności Kilungii na 61 280 000, zaś w 2015 r. wedle narodowego spisu powszechnego, kraj zamieszkiwało 61 204 525 osób. W 2018 r. w kraju urodziło się 725 400 dzieci, tj. o mniej o 20 000, niż w 2012 r. Niski przyrost naturalny wykazują zwłaszcza duże i średnie miasta, lecz sytuacja pogarsza się również na obszarach wiejskich. Wedle prognoz NIS, liczba ludności w 2025 r. spadnie do 58 mln. By temu przeciwdziałać, kolejne rządy wprowadzają pakiety socjalne i rozmaite rozwiązania na rynku pracy, np. wprowadzanie płatnych urlopów dla obojga rodziców. Imigracja zarobkowa jest niższa niż w Rodanii, czy Naukenii, lecz wyższa od pozostałych krajów osonijskich. Wedle spisu powszechnego z 2015 r., w Kilungii zamieszkiwało 540 000 zarejestrowanych imigrantów, co stanowiło 0,9 % ludności kraju. Narodowości i grupy etniczne Kilungijczycy- 97, 4% (59 600 000) Tammam-ragh (ludy tammijskie)- 1, 3% (800 600) Nausam- ragh (ludy naukenijskie, rūki i nau-seli)- 0, 7 % (450 250) Osończycy - 0, 52% (320 000) inni - 0, 08% - (33 700), w tym Laudończycy, Kurumijczycy, Lubijczycy, Higańczycy, Dahenijczycy i Kandanijczycy Wyznania Większość ( ponad 93%) obywateli Kilungii wyznania chrześcijańskiego rozmaitych odłamów. Większość skupia się w kilungijskim kościele obrządku osońskiego (Kí- rhông malaosō-tindham), (zwany też osońskim lub osońsko-katolickim) i Kilungijskim Kościele Narodowym (Taka-''Kí- rhông- Wamdham''). De iure ten drugi ma pozycję kościoła narodowego i oficjalnego wyznania dworu królewskiego, armii i parlamentu, lecz w rzeczywistości od początku II połowy XX wieku jest on traktowany na równi ze wszystkimi wyznaniami, a państwo wedle ustawy z 1984 r. przyjmuje przyjazny i zrównoważony stosunek do wszystkich wyznań. Do 1960 r. "narodowymi wyznaniami" (tadhamkam), chronionymi i finansowanymi przez państwo były: Kościół narodowo-kilungijski, osoński, Kościół staronarodowy, narodowy animizm i buddyzm. Od powyższego roku jednak zdecydowano, że wszystkie wyznania, o ile nie nawołują w swych działaniach do propagowania nienawiści i działalności antypaństwowej, mogą bez przeszkody funkcjonować i liczyć na dotacje rządowe. Od 1934 r. każdy obywatel płaci zależną od deklarowanego wynagrodzenia i porozumienia ze wspólnotą religijną składkę na utrzymanie uczęszczanej przez siebie placówki danej wspólnoty religijnej, o ile pod jakąś podlega. Wyznania (2018): Kościół osońsko-katolicki (46%)- 28 152 000 Kościół narodowo-kilungijski (43%)- '26 316 000 '''Bezwyzn./ateizm (5%)- '''3 60 000 '''Inne koś. narodowo-charyzmatyczne (3%)- '''1 836 000 '''Kościół staronarodowy (1, 5%)-' 918 000 '''Rel. etniczne, kulty synkretyczne (0, 5%)- '''306 000 '''Narodowy animizm (0,4%)- '''244 800 '''Buddyzm (0, 3%)- 183 600 Inne (0, 3 %)- ok. 180 000- '''kacjanizm, mulinizm, religie stepowe, kulty morza, szamanizm,islam, kult przodków, inne Kultura Rys historyczny Kultura kilungijska cechuje się przechowaniem wielkowiekowych tradycji istniejących i utrwalanych od XII w. p.n.e., tj. od powstawania pierwszych osiedli typu miejskiego, zorganizowanych w państwa dopiero od VIII w. p.n.e. Archaiczna kultura kilungijska była efektem fuzji idei i rozwiązań ludności autochtonicznej i osonijskiej- najpewniej napływowej. Kilungia szczyci się antyczną tradycją piśmienniczą, siegającą VII w. p.n.e., a być może jeszcze wcześniej. Motywy i toposy utrwalone w epoce archaicznej trwającej do III w. p.n.e.- początków rządów dynastii '''Meō- trwały w mało zmienialnej postaci do VII w. n.e. i nadejścia chrześcijaństwa. Nowa religia i to w postaci kilku odłamów szybko dokonała recepcji wzorców bardzo rozwiniętej religii animistycznej, z jej ceremoniałem, opowieściami, hierarchią i architekturą. Religia pogańska i kościół kilungijski współitstniały pokojowo do XIV w., gdy właściwie animizm na większą skalę już wygasł. Do bogatej kultury kolejnych barw dodało panowanie osonijskie, a także raewannijskie, przyczyniając się do zwiększenia tolerancji religijnej. i jednocząc grupy społeczne, często paradoksalnie przeciwko najeźdcy. Rozwój handlu i mobilności spowodowały napływ nowych idei związanych ze samostanowieniem i życiem duchowym, a nowe tchnienie kulturze narodowej dało zjednoczenie kraj pod berłem dynastii Maū, a później Kí. Pojawiła się wyrafinowana kultura mieszczańska, popularyzująca indywidualizm i pobożność ludową, rozwój przeżywało budownictwo kamienne w wyniku handlu z centrum kontynentu, zaś położenia na dogodnych szlakach doprowadziło do wypracowania fuzji wzorców narodowych i zagranicznych w ceramice, rzeźbie i malarstwie. Konflikty z innymi państwami osonijskimi, kryzys wieku XVII i XVIII i zastój gospodarczy spowodowały, że nowy impuls kulturze dało panowanie Kenagha i otwarcie kraju na wzorce płynące z Laudonii. Już wcześniej dostrzega się rozwój piśmiennictwa w kierunku moralizatorsko-dydaktycznym i antyfeudalnym. W XIX wieku kształtują się nowe prądy w malarstwie, filozofii i architekturzę, kładące nacisk na połączenie funkcjonalności, prostoty z pięknem, nowoczesności z tradycją. Od końca XVIII w. powstają nowoczesne świątynie, muzea i galerie, a sztuka ulega powolnej demokratyzacji, czemu nie szkodzą nawet autorytarne ządy w latach 20-tych. Następuje całkowite przesunięcie "centrum mecenaskiego" z dworu, arystokracji świeckiej i kościelnej i kupiectwa na środowiska drobnomieszczańskie i ogólnie klasę średnią, a osiągnięta do początku XX wieku niemal całkowita piśmienność umożliwia dostęp kultury dla każdego. Niemałą rolę odgrywają elektryfikacja, rozwój prasy powszechnej, radia, fotografii i kina. Lata 1910-1950 to czas eksperymentowania w kinematografii i sztukach tradycyjnych, potem obserwuje się powolny powrót do tradycji. Wybitni reżyserowie, pisarze, malarze i kompozytorzy tworzą dzieła łączące wzorce rodzime i obce, dawne i nowoczesne,wplatając w nie współczesne wyzwania i problemy i nawiązując do wszelakich prądów. Kultura współczesna Kategoria:Państwa Esakaru